


Unexpected

by LetZoeSpoilYou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetZoeSpoilYou/pseuds/LetZoeSpoilYou
Summary: Cisco wasn't sure what the most unexpected part was about finally getting to kiss Harry and them admitting that this had been brewing for a long time!





	Unexpected

The kiss wasn’t unexpected Cisco would be lying if he said otherwise, no this kiss had been a long time coming with both dancing around the tension that was part of their back and forth. Maybe what was unexpected was that it was happening now, now with Barry in Jail and the team trying to fight new threats but also work out a game plan for Dafoe. Maybe it seemed like a bad time to suddenly be kissing instead of throwing themselves into work and trying to bury their frustration and disappointment for not having anything to help Barry. Then again maybe this was the perfect distraction from the pressure that was pilling up on them and they both needed the release. So yes it wasn’t unexpected but it wasn’t just a distraction, this was a kiss that had been long delayed. No, what was maybe the most unexpected thing was that Cisco had initiated it or to be more honest it was Cisco that had seen how much Harry had needed this kiss. 

It was Cisco that couldn’t see the brilliant and handsome man suffer under his own self-hatred and frustration. This was the unexpected moment, that Harry Wells admitted he was angry at himself, guilty for not helping Barry and guilty about everything, as if this was all his fault. Harry was the one cursing his own lack of intelligence and while Cisco could say a lot about Harry there was no way he was going to let the older man call himself stupid. Cisco had enjoyed their back and forth, their banter and apparent teasing to the point it was almost mocking but somehow he recognised the flirting within. It was true that he could now say that he didn’t even need his powers to see things in Harry’s face and Cisco secretly loved the fact that he could read Harry so well and that the other man was relaxed enough around him to let Cisco decipher his thoughts.

Cisco had known their moment was coming, felt it building ever since Barry was sent to prison. He remembers Harry’s supportive hand on his back, no words just the silent gesture of comfort when he needed it the most. Yep Harry had known exactly what he wanted at that moment and had offered it without a word. Now it was Cisco’s turn to offer the same gesture back. Harry had been pacing and cursing himself again, letting his façade of arrogance and superiority slip to show the insecure soul he was underneath. Harry was brilliant but he wasn’t one to let people close and thus wasn’t great at dealing with his feelings. He thought himself a failure, a drain on the team and Cisco just couldn’t listen to the man he was pretty sure he had fallen hard for Harry and couldn’t stand to hear Harry berate himself like that.

“Harry! Stop it, just stop it! You’re not stupid, infuriating yes, lacking in social skills yes but you haven’t failed anyone and most certainly not this team” Cisco said voiced raised when he had had enough of listening to Harry torture himself.

“Oh Yeah Ramon, so I haven’t been outsmarted by Dafoe and offered no help to the team or to Barry” Harry barked back crossing his arms against his chest.

Cisco tried to not appreciate his handsome focused face with piercing eyes or how even holding himself in menace he only saw a tall predatory man. Even in anger Harry was attractive and Cisco had to not get distracted.

“We are all being outsmarted by Dafoe, we are all trying to save Barry and fail and as far as I’m aware you have been out there right beside me saving the city from Meta’s. In fact you’ve been out there with nothing but a gun and your wits so don’t tell me you’re a drain on the team” Cisco said holding himself firm and not letting Harry intimidate him.

“Any idiot can pick up a gun and run into a fight” Harry replied but he was searching Cisco’s face for something but as always refusing to admit what his feelings wanted. Cisco looked back with equal defiance and knew he had to be the one to say it.

“I wouldn’t trust just any idiot by my side, you Harry, only you would I want out there. So please stop feeling guilty, stop trying to knock yourself down and admit we are in this together and we will work it out. We always do you and me.” Cisco said his voice turning warm and his eyes meeting Harry’s full of meaning and emotion.

Cisco could see Harry thinking, trying to work out if he should berate Cisco, tease him or if he should let the emotion out he was holding or allow himself to understand the full context of those words. For a moment it looked like Harry was going to relax, going to allow Cisco’s words in and then he looked almost scared, then defensive and then defiant again. Cisco recognised the look, it was a look worn by someone that wanted to believe someone cared about them but was too insecure, to use to pain to let them in, that they’d rather hurt the other so they wouldn’t get hurt. Harry was gearing up to push Cisco away, to make sure his feelings weren’t rejected by rejecting Cisco first. Cisco had to make sure this didn’t happen, finally he had to admit that there was something between the two of them.

“Harry you are the one person that brings me the most comfort during this awful time. Everyone is great and I love them but you, well you know it’s different and I wouldn’t change that no matter how annoying you are. So don’t you dare deny it” Cisco said looking at Harry in earnest.

Harry just stared at the younger man making Cisco squirm a bit as Harry unconsciously licked his lip and regarded him. Cisco was definitely feeling like prey at the moment, but he knew the fight wasn’t over, Harry was going to push back make sure Cisco meant what he was saying. Harry started to walk forward and Cisco took a small step back noting that a table was right behind him and he had no chance of escaping this moment he had created. It seemed like such a good idea a moment ago, help heal Harry’s fragile ego, make the man feel relevant and wanted, make sure Harry knew how much Cisco respected him and yet now he felt he wasn’t ready for the full wait of his confession.

“Really Cisco, exactly what am I denying because you are looking a little scared and unsure now” Harry said and damn the man it came out low and possessive. Harry was looking at Cisco, a little hunger in his eye but also that intelligent and teasing glint. Cisco hated the man for being able to turn the situation so quickly and took in a breath as Harry stood right in front of him, body almost pressed against Cisco’s, so infuriatingly close. Harry put an arm on either side of Cisco and looked as if he was about to growl.

“Cisco, you don’t want this. This is too dangerous, this won’t bring you anything but misery so before you get hurt I am going to let you take it back and we can go back to pretending there is nothing between us” Harry’s voice was dark and Cisco could tell he was holding back his own desire and need.

Then Cisco saw it, the look in Harry’s eyes of regret and sadness but most of all the look of a man who honestly believed he wasn’t good enough for Cisco’s affection and wanted to keep the man from getting hurt. Well it was up to Cisco, it was his choice whether he thought someone was worth the risk and Harry was worth everything. Their dance had gone on long enough and just as Harry started to pull back Cisco grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled the man into a kiss. 

Cisco didn’t care that Harry stood stock still, all Cisco wanted was to kiss the frustrating man, show him he was worth it and that he wouldn’t ever think of him as stupid. Harry was part of Cisco’s family and he wanted him. To his great relief he felt Harry return the kiss, gently at first and then with equal hunger. Harry pressed himself against Cisco and their mouths slide against each other as Cisco held firm to Harry’s shirt. Cisco could feel Harry’s hands in his hair and gave a mew of delight, he’d wanted to have that exact feeling so much, to have Harry pull at his hair. Then the moment was broken and Harry suddenly pulled back a look of shock on his face as if he couldn’t quite believe what had happened. 

Cisco was a little out of breath but he had a dopey grin on his face.

“Don’t look so shocked, I know what a fine catch I am and that you wouldn’t be able to control yourself around me for much longer” Cisco grinned and was met with one of Harry’s smirks.

“Of course, this has nothing to do with you trying to seduce me, I know I’m very handsome Ramon but you should try and show some restraint” Harry said looking admonishingly at Cisco.

“Yeah that’s what we are doing, showing restraint. Oh no you don’t!” Cisco said quickly as he saw Harry start to pull back, start to feel guilt and try and cover it with dry wit and forced disinterest.

“Harry you an absolute pain in the ass but for some unknown reason I am very attracted to that plus I’ve seen passed that hard exterior to your soft insides so you can’t hide what you really feel from me” Cisco said with confidence tugging gently on Harry’s shirt.

“Firstly there is nothing soft about my insides and secondly…” There was a pause and then Harry stilled as if coming to a decision, “and yeah you’re a nuisance but somehow I find that attractive” Harry said the last bit coming out I a mumble.

“What’s that, you like what you see, you think this fine young thing in front of you is hot, oh you wanna take him to dinner, maybe a nice wine bar” Cisco said teasingly a little suggestive wiggle for emphasis added.

“Don’t push your luck” Harry said with warning in his voice but Cisco could see the older man’s resolve failing. Harry then sighed and put his head on Cisco’s shoulder and his hands on the younger man’s waist.

“I care about you Cisco, I don’t want you to get hurt and you know why, I’m not always the best person to be around and I haven’t always made the best choices.” Harry said his voice raw with honesty.

“Harry I already know all that remember and I am standing in front of you asking you if you want to try this for real, try us for real” Cisco his own arms resting around Harry and rubbing his back lightly.

“This could end in disaster” Harry said into Cisco’s shoulder.

“Or this could have been where we’ve always been heading and together we’d be stronger than anything we expected. Come on Harry you really going to say no to this” Cisco said adding the last part with a cheerful note in his voice. Harry looked up then at the younger man and rolled his eyes.

“You really think your something don’t you” Harry said matter of factly.

“Oh don’t you know it, I know you have this dark and brooding thing going and yes you’re the definition of tall, dark and handsome but you haven’t seen me naked yet” Cisco said and then suddenly turned bright red realising what he had just said.

“Cisco Ramon is that a proposition. So much for dinner first” Harry said with that infuriating superior look on his face. 

“Shut up and just kiss me ok, before I start to think you really are an idiot” Cisco said blushing.

“If you insist” Harry replied as he brought his lips against Cisco’s for a deep kiss filled with a promise to not run from this.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cecile and Joe had gone to get the missing members of the team. Caitlin had been talking a lot of science babble and even being able to read her thought’s Cecile had no idea what anything meant. Iris had made some decisions but they needed Cisco and Harry to confirm if their plan was going to work. She heard Joe admit he was confused about everything that had just been discussed and wanting nothing more than to find Cisco to get it explained in people words. For some reason though the two other scientists of the team hadn’t responded to their comms so Cecile and Joe had offered to go get them, mostly because they needed them but also to escape some of the indecipherable dialogue being passed about the Cortex.

They were a few paces from Cisco’s lab when Cecile ground to a halt and threw an arm in front of Joe.

“Um Joe I really thing we should go back to the Cortex, you do not want to be in their at the moment” Cecile said trying not to flush at the thoughts she’d just overheard.

“Don’t tell me they are fighting again!” Joe said shaking his head a little as if to say ‘those guys, really, bickering at a time like this’.

“Yeah Joe it’s something like that, they’ll calm down in a bit I’m sure but I think it’s best to leave them to sort it out for the moment” Cecile said with a smirk and then steered Joe back the way they came.

“Wow you must have overheard some argument, you sure they’re going to be ok” Joe asked a little concern for his friends creeping in.

“Yeah I think once they get this out ‘fight’ out of their system they will be better than ever. I am just glad you didn’t have to overhear what I did, there are some things I don’t think you need to ever hear” Cecile said looking at Joe and his innocent face. Yep her man would have to wash his mind out with soap and probably take a while before he could look Cisco or Harry in the eye. Cecile herself wasn’t sure what to think, she was happy for them but she supposed it was for her, unexpected.


End file.
